


The Warmest Hello

by Jemilla



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: 1960s, Agent Curt Mega Being a Dumbass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Owen Carvour, Boys In Love, Cold War, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Agent Curt Mega, Getting Together, Guns, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, MI6, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Curt Mega, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shooting Guns, Slow Romance, Sweet, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: The complex tale of how Curt Mega and Owen Carvour first fell in love.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Agent Curt Mega was one of the most well-known spies in the business, along with his partner Owen Carvour, one of the greatest spies to ever work for MI6. Together the two of them were almost unstoppable, and any mission they went on was guaranteed to go smoothly. 

Their next assignment was to go undercover as two Russian men to infiltrate a Russian Missile Facility and steal secret weapon blueprints.

Once the pair arrived in Russia, they traveled to the nearest location to the Missile Facility. They had to park their car in the woods and walk through the trees until they came across the building.

Owen and Curt snuck through the woods as quietly as possible, spotting two Russian men guarding the entrances. Their orders were to get in and out as fast as possible, trying to avoid killing anyone in the process. It was going to be difficult, but they would make it work. 

Owen pulled out his gun, aimed, and took out both of the guards. Curt flashed him a smile before running over to the now-dead men and starting to grab their clothes and identification. Owen did the same. 

After they both changed into the guards’ clothes, Curt scanned his stolen ID so they could get into the building. He made sure that his gun was safely hidden in his pocket and patted it to make sure it was secure. 

The two of them entered without any trouble, much to their surprise. Owen gave Curt a shocked look when they get any odd or suspecting looks from anyone they passed. Curt just shrugged and they hurried down the hall, each man with a hand hovering over their guns. 

The partners searched for the building for the room where the top-secret documents were being held for almost thirty minutes before they thought they’d finally found it. Curt went to open the door by scanning his ID, while Owen looked around nervously. 

“Hey Owen, can I try your ID? I think mine got scratched.” 

Owen handed over his ID and right as Curt reached forward to scan it, there were footsteps behind them. The two spies spun around to see a man in a uniform matching theirs, staring right back at them. 

“Excuse, me,” he said in a thick Russian accent. “May I see your identifications?” 

Owen glanced over at Curt nervously. Neither one of them knew what to do and in that instant, so Curt just nodded. He didn’t want to say anything because his Russian accent was awful and he didn't want to blow their cover.

The man walked over to them with a suspicious gleam in his eye, and the two men helplessly handed over their IDs, knowing they were definitely screwed. 

He looked down at the IDs, then back up at their faces a couple of times before coming to the realization that they didn’t match. The three of them just stood there in an awkward silence as their IDs were checked, and Curt wondered what would happen if they tried to make a run for it. 

After what seemed like forever, he gave them a stern look before pulling out his gun and pointing it at the two spies. 

“I going to need you to put your hands behind your backs and do as I say,” he ordered them, and Owen and Curt shared another glance.

Owen looked down to where his gun was tucked away. He could pull out his gun and hope for the best, but the British spy decided it was far too risky. The stranger held them at gunpoint as he walked behind them. 

Owen felt the barrel of the gun press into his back, and he took a deep breath, trying not to look over at his partner. Curt and Owen had no choice but to walk ahead of the man down the hall. 

They turned left before stopping at the first room on the right and Curt’s eyes widened as they walked into a room filled with other Russians, who did not look very happy to see them. 

“I found these imposters searching around for something,” he explained, earning Curt and Owen several angry looks. 

Before Owen could even say anything in their defense, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russians try to get information out of Curt and Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some torture scenes in this chapter, so if anyone is sensitive to that kind of stuff you might not want to read this.

“Tell us who you are and what your business is,” a faceless voice commanded calmly. Maybe the fact that the man sounded so at ease was the scariest part. Both Curt and Owen were blindfolded and tied up against two chairs, helpless and unable to move.

From he could deduce, Curt knew that they were being held in a room with at least two Russian men and it seemed as if while they were unconscious, their clothes had been searched and someone had taken his gun. Which honestly wasn’t very difficult to figure out. 

“Never,” he heard Owen reply, sounding pretty angry. Curt knew that they were going to try to torture the information out of them, but they’d gotten training for scenarios like this. 

Owen had been tortured twice before, a couple of years ago and it took him a while to get over it. Curt, on the other hand, was lucky enough to have only been tortured once. 

Curt heard the slap a few seconds before he felt it, and he bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t yelp in surprise. He heard Owen cry out in pain a few seconds later and felt himself starting to get angry. 

Hearing his partner in pain was worse to him than any method of torture.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” he growled, trying to get out of the ropes restraining him to the chair. 

That earned him a swift punch to the jaw and this time he couldn’t keep quiet, letting out a loud gasp. 

It went on like this for another couple of minutes. 

They would be asked a question, neither of the spies would answer and they would get slapped or punched, but Curt could tell that they were really testing their torturer’s patience. 

After about thirty minutes, Curt was having trouble staying awake. His cheek was swollen and his face was bright red from being slapped so many times. From what he hearing, Owen wasn’t faring much better. 

Finally Curt felt the man press a long knife against his arm before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “Tell me who you work for, or your friend here will have to be punished.” 

Curt felt all of the blood drain from his face as the blade made a few deep cuts into his arm. He choked out a quiet sob as the knife made three more cuts, just as deep and painful as the previous ones. 

Curt felt completely divided. On one hand, he knew that he couldn’t betray the Americans, but at the same time, he would rather die than let Owen get hurt. 

Before he could make up his mind, the other Russian must have done something because he heard Owen breathe in sharply, and then...nothing. 

Owen didn’t say anything or make any more noises after that. Curt did his best to keep himself from having a panic attack. His breathing sped up and he felt completely helpless. 

Surly, Owen isn’t dead, right? 

Curt tried to think of what his life would be like without his partner, his best friend, and arguably, the most important person in his life. And he couldn’t imagine it. It felt almost like his life would be meaningless without Owen. 

Curt had to think positive thoughts. They wouldn’t just kill him like that, he hoped. He wasn’t religious in the slightest, but in that moment he prayed that Owen was alright. 

So in the hopes of helping Owen somehow, Curt took a deep breath before opening his mouth to confess everything.


	3. Chapter Three

Right before Curt could tell them everything, three gunshots rang out, making Curt flinch in surprise. A couple of seconds later, the sound of loud voices yelling filled the room, making him wonder if he was about to be killed. 

Curt screwed his eyes tightly close and started pray. Damn, two times in one day. That might be a new record for him. 

He whipped his head around, trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn’t long before he heard someone run over to him and feel them start to untie his hands, meanwhile someone else took off his blindfold and untied his legs. 

Curt couldn’t begin to express how relieved he felt when he spotted two members of the American Secret Service untieing Owen. Thank god, they were getting recused. 

He looked on the ground in front of him and finally saw the three men that had been torturing him and Owen. All of them were dead having been shot in the chest several times and looked to be in their mid-thirties and early forties, with beards. 

Curt nearly gasped as he realized Owen was still motionless in his chair. He almost tripped over his own feet as he ran over to Owen. After sitting still for a few hours, his legs had fallen asleep. 

“Owen?” 

Curt carefully reached out and placed his hand on his neck, testing his pulse. Luckily, the spy was still breathing. 

“Oh thank god,” Curt said breathily. Owen must have been knocked out earlier. 

Curt had no clue what he’d have done if Owen died. 

A few moments later one of the other agents walked over to him and glanced down at his watch. 

“How did you know we were in trouble?” Curt asked curiously, as he helped pick up Owen, who was still unconscious.  
He drapes one of Owen’s arms around his shoulders and wraps one arm around his waist, making sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“Barb had been tracking your location and suspected something was wrong so she asked our man on the inside,” he quickly explained, before grabbing Curt’s arm and pulling him towards the door.

Owen was surprisingly light and easy to carry, so they didn’t have much trouble walking with him. 

“We have to get out. It won’t be long before the Russians get here.”

Curt nodded and together the two of them carried Owen out into the hallway, looking around for the exit. They decided that their only choice was to pick a direction and run for it. 

They peeked around a corner and almost came face to face with a Russian guard who was talking on the phone. Luckily he didn’t spot them and they snuck away. 

After searching for a couple more minutes, they finally found the exit. It was being guarded by two armed men, so Curt pulled Owen all the way into his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. 

The agent took out the two guards so they could escape, and they didn’t waste any time getting away. Curt tightened his grip on Owen as they ran for the door and he stirred a little in his sleep.

He glanced down at his friend with a fond smile, thinking to himself, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here, Owen.” 

When they got outside, there was a car waiting for them a little ways away. Curt ran faster, not wanting to get caught. He knew it wouldn’t be long before someone realized they’d escaped. 

He wondered in the back of his mind what would happen to the other people on their rescue mission, but he pushed that thought aside. Curt had other things to worry about. Like Owen.

When they reached the car, Curt threw the doors open and hurried to push Owen into the backseat next to the other man, before climbing into the passenger seat upfront. 

The driver was a woman he didn’t recognize, but as soon as everyone was in the car, she started driving. 

They were definitely going way over the speed limit. 

Curt quickly relaxed into his seat, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. That was when he remembered the injures on his arm. The American spy glanced down at his arm and his eyes widened in alarm when he found he was losing a lot of blood. 

“Oh no,” he muttered, staring down at his blood-stained sleeve. 

Then he passed out.


	4. Chapter Four

Curt woke up in a white room, laying down on a bed with plain white sheets. He looked around and saw a rolling table with different medical equipment on it and a nurse tending to a patient on the other side of the room. 

He knew he was in a hospital, he just had no recollection as to how he got there. 

Curt looked over at the bed next to him. It was empty so he glanced over to his right and sighed when he found Owen laying there, reading a thick book. 

Owen must have heard him moving around because he glanced over at his partner with an odd look. There was one or two bandaids on his face, but other than that he looked fine, just a little shaken at most. 

“Curt, what happened?” he asked, closing his book and placing it down on the sheets next to him. 

Curt ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself look a little more presentable before answering. 

“You got knocked out and Barb sent over some other agents to rescue us,” he explained. 

Owen nodded, but then looked confused. “How did she know we needed help?” 

Curt shrugged. “Apparently there’s a man on the inside.” 

Owen nodded silently again, still staring at his partner. Curt almost blushed as he looked down at his lap. 

“I was really worried about you, Owen,” he confessed, not meeting his eyes, so he couldn’t see the fond smile Owen then gave him.

“I was worried about you too,” Owen told him, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Curt looked up at him after a moment, a happy grin on his face. 

“Does your arm hurt much?” 

“Huh?”

Owen pointed to his bandaged-up arm and Curt almost laughed. He had completely forgotten about the cuts on his arm.

“Only a little,” he replied, testing his arm by moving it around a few times. 

Owen nodded before going back to his book, leaving Curt to his thoughts. The spy was still giddy with relief that everything managed to turn out alright. 

But he wondered why he was so relieved that Owen was safe. They’d gone on much more dangerous missions together in the past, and he hadn’t been nearly as worried. 

He looked over at Owen out of the corner of his eye. His partner was fixated on his book, with a small smile on his face as he read. Curt’s heart started racing and his face turned dark red. His eyes widened as he hurried to look away from Owen.

Why did he feel so flustered all of a sudden? 

Surely it wasn't because of Owen, right? 

Curt adored Owen, obviously. He loved him like a brother, but could it possibly be more than that? Curt’s had feelings for other men before, sure, but for some reason, this felt a bit different.

He sighed before rolling over onto his side to try and get some more sleep. He would have to worry about these strange new feelings later.


	5. Chapter Five

Curt and Owen got discharged from the hospital the next day, after being checked over one more time to make sure they didn’t have any injures that still needed tending to. Curt had received orders from Cynthia the night before to bring Owen and report back to her to discuss their next mission.

And she did not sound happy over the phone.

They decided to take a taxi over to her office, seeing as their car was still stuck in those woods behind the Russian weapons facility. The taxi cab driver was a short man with bright red hair, who didn’t say another the whole drive. 

Owen stared out the window for most of the ride while Curt just listened to his thoughts, blocking out everything else. When they pulled up to the building, Owen tipped the driver before climbing out of the cab with Curt close behind. 

After the taxi had driven away, the two spies walked over the door and Owen held it open for Curt with a playful smile. Curt blushed against his will and had to stare at the ground so Owen wouldn’t see how red his face was. 

This little crush of his on his partner was really starting to get annoying.

Owen frowned before walking faster to match his pace. 

“Curt, are you alright? You haven’t been acting quite like yourself today.” 

Curt gave him a small smile as he knocked three times on the door to Cynthia’s office. “I’m just a little tired,” he told Owen, right before they heard Cynthia yell, “Come in!”

They exchanged a quick glance before opening the door and stepping inside of her office, where they found Cynthia sitting at her desk with her legs crossed, clearing waiting for them. 

Curt was always anxious when he had a meeting with her, and today he found himself feeling just as nervous if not more. Owen on the other hand felt perfectly fine. He liked to think that she had a bit of a soft spot for him.

The partners sat down in the two chairs across from her and Curt folded his hands in his lap, trying to avoid Cynthia’s gaze. She started talking almost immediately, startling Curt a little with how angry she sounded. 

“Are you two aware that since you failed to retrieve those blueprints, the Russians have had time to start constructing multiple nuclear weapons that they intend to use against us?”

Owen and Curt shook their heads. They hadn’t known that. 

“Then I also bet that neither of you know that we lost several good agents on your rescue mission?” They shook their heads again, starting to feel pretty guilty about the fates of those other agents who saved them.

Cynthia continued. 

“That’s why we’re spending you guys back to Russia to blow up the missile facility,” she told them, writing something down on her notepad. Curt gripped the armrests of the chair, so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

You’re sending us back there?”

Cynthia answered without even looking up at him. “Yes. Do either of you have a problem with that?”

Owen sighed, looking over at Curt who looked defeated. Cynthia is really not the person you want to get into an argument with so he just shook his head. 

“Perfect. There is a car waiting for you outside that will take you to the airport. All of your flights have been paid for, and we’ve taken care of the hotel bill.” Curt honestly wasn’t surprised that they were leaving immediately. 

“What about all of our stuff?” Owen asked her, raising one eyebrow. Cynthia glanced up at him.

“We’ve prepared your suitcases in advance. Your orders are two go to the hotel and wait for a signal from our man on the inside. Once you get the signal, you are two travel to the missile facility with him and blow the whole building up. The bomb has already been planted in the building, someone just needs to get in and make sure everything goes according to plan.” 

The two spies nodded and were about to get up to go before Curt thought of another question.

“How will we know who the man on the inside is?” he asked curiously. Cynthia looked up at him in surprise, like she had already almost forgotten they were still there.

“There’s a code phrase he’ll say. I hear the salty fish from down under is simply to die for.”

Curt and Owen nodded and thanked Cynthia before leaving, knowing it would be a long time before they saw her again. The two spies didn’t exchange any words as they left the building and climbed into the waiting car.


	6. Chapter Six

The journey to the airport was a quiet uneventful one, both men were in a very somber mood. Owen was picking at his jacket sleeve while Curt stared aimlessly out the window, in a bit of a daze. 

Despite how many times he’d flown on planes, Owen wasn’t a very good flyer. He got airsick almost every trip and dreaded whenever there was turbulence on their flights. Curt never teased him about it, thank goodness but he was still a bit embarrassed. 

When the two of them walked into the airport thirty minutes later, Curt could sense how uneasy his partner was feeling so he flashed him a reassuring smile. Owen gave him a weak smile in return. 

As they stood in the security line, Curt gave him a playful grin, muttering under his breath, “If your feeling too nervous, I could hold your hand when we take off,” he was half kidding, half-serious. Curt looked away before he could see Owen’s face turn beat red. 

They somehow made it through security and started searching for their gate. Curt glanced down at his watch and sighed in relief. They still had plenty of time before boarding started. 

Owen practically collapsed into one of the many chairs outside of the boarding area, already wishing he were back home. Curt chuckled at how overdramatic Owen was being as he sat down beside him. 

“It’ll be over soon, Owe,” Curt said kindly, trying to be of some comfort. Owen groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Boarding hasn’t even begun,” he complained, looking over at his friend. 

“Why don’t you read something to get your mind off of flying?” Curt suggested, reaching down into Owen’s bag and pulling out a book. The same one he’d been reading in the hospital. Owen smiled gratefully, taking the book and flipping it open, searching for where he left off. 

An announcement came over the speakers about ten minutes later, saying that boarding was starting. Owen was so wrapped up in his book that he didn’t even notice when everyone started getting up so Curt had to tap him on the shoulder to get him to look up. 

Owen’s eyes widened and he hurried to shove his book back into his bag and follow Curt to the gate. They boarded the plane without any trouble and began searching for their seats. Owen ended up sitting next to the window with Curt next to him and no one sitting in the aisle seat. 

It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to board the plane and find their seats and before they knew it, the plane was getting ready to take off. Owen took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves by looking out the window at the tarmac while Curt attempted to find a comfortable position in his seat. 

The captain made an announcement a few minutes later telling everyone that they were about to take off and to stay in their seats. Owen glanced over at Curt as the plane slowly started moving and he found himself gripping the armrest as they sped up, going down the runway. 

“Curt?” He looked over at Owen and met his eyes with a small comforting smile. “I might have to take you up on your offer,” Owen said under his breath, looking anywhere but his eyes. 

Curt looked surprised but nodded. He carefully reached over and held Owen’s hand in his, both of them blushing. Curt nervously glanced behind them, making sure no one spotted them holding hands. 

Turning around, he gave his partner’s hand a quick squeeze and Owen gave him a grateful smile. It was ten minutes before he realized they were already up in the air.


	7. Chapter Seven

It was night when the plane finally landed and Curt and Owen were completely exhausted. Owen had managed to sleep for a couple of hours during the flight, but Curt was wide awake the whole time. 

The two agents could barely keep their eyes open as they got off the plane to find their luggage. Curt grabbed his bag as soon as he spotted it and handed Owen his suitcase. The bags were pretty heavy, but they could manage. Neither of the spies said anything as they left the airport, both of them were too tired to speak. 

Sure enough, there was a taxi waiting for the partners and the two of them climbed in, ready to go to the hotel and get some sleep. The taxi driver was a kind older woman who didn’t pressure them much to talk, only asking where they were going. Curt nearly fell asleep during the short car ride and Owen just sat there with his eyes closed, thinking to himself. 

The car pulled to a slow and steady stop in the parking lot of the hotel, and Owen’s eyes fluttered back open. Curt paid the kind woman and tipped generously before getting out of the car. Owen did the same, following his partner around to the trunk to grab their things.

Once the agents had their bags, the two of them walked into the hotel and signed in as fast as possible. There was already a room reserved for the spies so all Curt had to do was give the woman at the desk their names. She smiled warmly at them, her name tag said her name was Rose. 

Rose gave Curt a flirtatious smile and giggled before handing over their room keys. For some reason that just didn’t sit right with Owen. He wasn’t jealous or anything, he just didn’t like to watch other people flirting with his partner. They found the elevator and five minutes later, stepped into their room for the next few days. 

There were two beds, one bathroom, and a large window overlooking a small empty pool. Owen dumped his bags on the ground before falling onto the bed, enjoying the comforting feeling of the smooth sheets against his tired body. 

Curt put down his stuff before walking into the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. He sighed at his reflection, hating how exhausted he looked. As he brushed his teeth, his mind drifted back to Owen, who was already asleep. He’d fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Once Curt finished his night routine, he turned off the bathroom light and got into bed. 

He didn’t fall asleep as quickly as he thought he would. The American agent found himself staring at Owen’s back. Curt was a little startled when the other man rolled over in his sleep, with a faint smile on his face. 

“I wonder what he’s dreaming about,” he thought to himself, almost wishing Owen was dreaming about him.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next couple of days went by in a blur, with both Owen and Curt eagerly waiting for the man on inside to give them the signal. On the third day, since they’d arrived at the hotel, Curt and Owen were sitting outside by the pool, enjoying the warm weather. 

Owen was diving headfirst into his new book that he'd just started reading, and Curt was just focusing on getting a good tan. Neither of the two agents ever really had a lot of time to relax like this, so they were savoring these last few days. A couple of minutes later, a girl about their age approached them. 

She sat down on the pool chair next to Owen’s and smiled sweetly at him. She was beautiful, with bright blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.  
Owen was so fixated on his book that he didn’t notice her presence until she reached over and placed her hand on his arm. 

“My name’s Lila,” she said flirtatiously, her face turning bright red. Owen looked up at her, with a small smirk. 

“I’m Henry,” he told her, obviously giving her a fake name. “Pleased to meet you.” He kissed Lila's hand politely, grinning at her. Lila giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, still blushing. 

“I just love your accent,” she complimented him, reaching over to hold his hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Why thanks, love.”

Lila giggled again, and Curt watched them out of the corner of his eyes, trying not to get jealous. I have absolutely no reason to be jealous, he told himself, Owen can flirt with whoever he wants. 

Lila moved a little closer to Curt’s partner and whispered in his ear, “How about you come stop by my room tonight?” She slipped a piece of paper into his hand, no doubt with her room number on it. 

Owen’s hand slid up her thigh, as he leaned in closer and right as it looked as if their lips were about to touch, Curt grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and muttered under his breath, “I need to talk to you.” 

Owen rolled his eyes but followed him back into the hotel, but not before winking at Lila and almost giving her a heart attack. 

Curt pulled Owen through the lobby and practically dragged him into the bathroom before pushing him up against the door. 

“What was all that?” he asked angrily, meeting his partner’s eyes. Owen sighed and shrugged. 

“I was just having a bit of fun.” 

He rolled his eyes again. “Why do you care so much anyway?” he asked, not understanding why Curt was so mad all of a sudden. Curt pushed him up against the door further. 

“I don’t like seeing you flirting with other people!” 

Owen’s eyes widened and he shoved him away half-heartedly. “What the hell’s your damage, man?” he exclaimed, staring at Curt. 

Then, before he could think about what he was about to do, the American spy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Owen’s.


	9. Chapter Nine

It took Owen a few seconds to realize that he was leaning into the kiss, and when he did, he shoved Curt off of him. 

“What are you doing?!” 

Curt looked a little hurt but before Owen could be sure, a mask of professionalism fell over him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt,” he said softly, still meeting his eyes. “And I thought maybe you felt the same way.” Owen felt completely conflicted. 

“Curt..we can’t.” 

“You kissed me back!” Curt argued, starting to get angry again. 

“Even if I did return your feelings, it’d be wrong!” Owen was practically yelling now. “We could never be together!” 

“Why not?” Curt fired back, still standing pretty close to him, so close that Owen could feel his breath. 

“I-'' He was at a loss for words. On one hand, he did want to be with Curt romantically, but it just wasn’t realistic. They’d both lose their jobs and it would ruin their reputation if it ever got out. Curt’s hand began creeping up Owen’s arm. 

“No one has to know,” he whispered softly, staring into Owen’s eyes. When Owen didn’t reply, Curt took a step back. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he told his partner, sounding apologetic. Owen shook his head slightly. 

“I’m just worried because I do want to be with you, but…” Curt nodded, knowing how he felt. He reached forward and gently grabbed his hand. 

“Shouldn’t we at least give this a try and see how it goes? If it doesn’t work out, obviously we can still be friends.”   
Owen finally smiled after what felt like hours and nodded, making Curt grin. 

“Wel then, let’s go to our room then so I can kiss you properly,” Curt murmured in his ear, making Owen’s face turn red, as he followed his partner out of the bathroom and towards the elevator. 

They were the only ones in the elevator so Owen reached over and held Curt’s hand, giving him a loving smile. When the two of them got back to their hotel room, Curt locked the door behind them before pushing Owen across the room and down onto his bed. 

Owen smiled up at him before connecting their lips again, this time moaning into the kiss as Curt reached down and started palming him through his pants. Curt hurried to get off his shirt and helped Owen pull off his, both of them breathing heavily. Before Curt knew it, they were both almost completely naked and he reached down to the waistband of Owen’s underwear before glancing back up at him. 

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, wanting to make sure the other spy wanted this as much as he did. Owen nodded and Curt carefully pulled off his underwear. By the time Curt had gotten completely naked too, both men were painfully hard. 

Owen spread his legs, giving his partner a good look at his hole and Curt’s mouth almost started watering. He leaned forward eagerly and plunged his tongue inside Owen, making the MI6 agent let out a quiet moan. He was trying not to make much noise because the last thing either of them needed was to get a noise complaint from one of the people in the next room over. 

Curt thrust his tongue in and out of Owen for a few more seconds, before pulling out and grinning up at him. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight baby,” he promised breathily, grabbing Owen’s dick and giving it a quick squeeze for good measure. When Curt started jerking him off and fucking him with his tongue at the same time, it became almost too much for Owen. He clasped a hand over his mouth and tried not to let his hips buck forward. 

Curt added another finger and slowly began pushing it in and out of him. His dick started throbbing for some attention when he heard Owen let out a long string of whimpers, which only turned him on more. Curt pulled out his tongue but kept a steady pace with the two fingers that were now deep inside of Owen’s hole. 

“How does that feel baby? Does that feel good?” Curt asked him, nearly moaning himself at the sight of his friend splayed out before him, with two fingers up his ass. Owen almost cried out when Curt’s fingers found his prostate and started rubbing against it relentlessly. 

“Curt!” he moaned reaching up and threading a few fingers through his hair, tugging on it slightly. Curt added a third finger and Owen groaned at the stretch but a few seconds later and he was moaning even louder than before. 

Curt leaned forward and kissed him, swallowing his moans as he felt Owen’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He sighed in relief when he felt Owen grab his dick and start stroking it, matching the pace Curt had set. 

“More, Curt please,” he heard Owen plead, his eyes wide as he stared at his lover. So Curt added another finger. 

Now there were four fingers fucking Owen open and he couldn’t be happier, his hips bucking up wildly against Curt’s fingers. 

“Are you close, love?” Curt asked him breathlessly, his eyes screwed tightly from the pleasure. He felt Owen nod, so he leaned further down and whispered, “You’ve been such a good boy, Owen. Cum for me.” 

Owen came a few seconds later, letting out a long moan. The look on Owen’s face pushed Curt over the edge and he came all over his partner’s fingers. The two spies laid there, recovering from their orgasms for a few minutes before Curt moved closer to give Owen a gentle kiss. The other man smiled against Curt’s mouth, his face still a bit red. 

The American agent sat up a few moments later and walked over to the bathroom to get something to clean them up. He brought back a washcloth and gently cleaned his cum off of Owen’s hand and stomach before quickly cleaning himself up and climbing back in bed. 

Curt pulled his lover into his arms and Owen tangled their legs together, smiling at him. Both agents were almost giddy as they leaned in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter Ten

Bright light streamed in through the window the next morning, waking up Owen, who until then had been lying in Curt’s arms. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, still a bit sleepy. He traced Curt’s bottom lip with his thumb, a content smile on his face. 

The other agent’s eyes fluttered open a few moments later and he relaxed into the touch. Owen leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before getting up to go get dressed. Right as Owen finished getting dressed and fixing his hair in the mirror, there was a loud knock on the door. 

Curt sat up curiously, wondering who that could be so early in the morning. Owen walked across the room and opened the door only to find himself face to face with a man who looked a few years older than him. 

“I hear the salty fish from down under are simply to die for.” 

Owen’s eyes widened. So this was the man on the inside Cynthia had talked about. He glanced down the hall, making sure no one was watching, before stepping inside of the hotel room. Curt had managed to get dressed while Owen let him in, so he was waiting for them on the bed. 

“Agents Curt Mega and Owen Carvour, I presume?” the man asked, greeting them kindly. Curt nodded. 

“I have your orders from Cynthia.” Owen and Curt exchanged a glance. 

“What are they?” Owen asked when he was silent for a few seconds. 

“Your orders are to travel with me to the missile facility, get inside, activate the bomb, and then get out as fast as possible,” he told them, leaning against the wall and looking at them. 

Owen nodded, grabbing his jacket that was placed neatly on a chair. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as possible. My name is Ryan by the way, and I guess I’ll be waiting for you guys outside,” he said, before straightening his tie and leaving the two agents to pack their things. 

Curt began shoving things back into his suitcase and Owen neatly folded his clothes into his bags. Once they were packed, Curt stepped over to his partner and grabbed his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. 

“You aren’t worried are you?” Owen asked, raising an eyebrow. Curt met his eyes with a tiny smile. 

“I can’t help but worry about you,” he whispered, cupping one of his cheeks. Owen blushed bright red and placed his hand over Curt’s. 

Their eyes met and Curt leaned in for one last kiss, savoring these last moments with his lover before it was time for them to carry out their mission.


End file.
